yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
68 Stars
"68 Stars" is the ninth animation of the fourth season of YellowHead. In this animation, time gets warped by a star. This animation is split into two parts. Plot Part 1: The Hatch Rusty and YellowHead sit on the couch. Rusty is reading the newspaper while YellowHead watches the TV, which has the spitting professor on it. YellowHead asks Rusty about whether the professor removed his egg. Rusty puts down his newspaper and gets frustrated. Time suddenly switches back to some time between "Where Is He?" and "Bagel," and the art style is reverted accordingly while the characters are still their present selves. YellowHead is surprised, while Rusty simply states, "I know." Rusty then realizes that his animation became a lazy cycle, and gets angry. Meanwhile, outside, Labyrinth pops out of a bush, having found his star, revealing that he was the one who changed time. Rusty and YellowHead walk outside of their house to the professor, so Rusty can angrily confront him. Labyrinth notices, and gets mad that YellowHead is still alive after he got sentenced to death, being a recolor. He questions for a moment whether they are still their present selves, and realizes they are. Because YellowHead doesn't know about his inside job, he plans to toy with him. They arrive at the professor's place. Rusty tells him to explain why they are back in time, and to tell YellowHead about him hatching from his egg. However, the setting then switches to the present. YellowHead panics, thinking he will never see Rusty hatching. But the professor tells him he recorded it on VHS. He puts the tape in the TV. The TV shows Rusty in a medical room, wearing his underwear. YellowHead is excited at first, but becomes grossed out as the tape progresses. YellowHead vomits, and says that he now wants to go home and go to bed. Part 2: Truth YellowHead is sleeping in his bed. Labyrinth teleports to his room, and touches YellowHead's forehead to meet with him in his mind. They both appear in Chicago at the time of "The Court Part II," at the place where The Void started. Labyrinth introduces him to his mind in the past. YellowHead asks who he is, and Labyrinth introduces himself, in front of a red star, as "the Time Labyrinth, the maze of all time, what was, and memories". YellowHead watches him in shock, and Labyrinth tells him he can just refer to him as "Labyrinth." YellowHead asks what he wants. Labyrinth angrily states that he wants to know why YellowHead is back alive. YellowHead says it is none of his business, but then Labyrinth explains that The Void was his creation. It slows down time around Chicago, in a star-shaped area spanning several states, so that one decade in the outside world is equivalent to a year in the area. YellowHead threatens to stop him, but Labyrinth creates The Void instantly with a snap of his fingers. Labyrinth leaves, saying that "the world's fates have been sealed." YellowHead wakes up again in his bed. He gets out of bed, and checks the clock. He figures that it was just a bad dream. Or at least he hopes. The old 2D train outro plays. The favorite star icon has Labyrinth in it. Characters * YellowHead * Rusty * Labyrinth (debut) * Professor Teaser On September 28, 2018, a teaser was released on Scratch. Transcript Trivia * This is the second animation to start with a number, instead of a letter of the alphabet. The first is "1 Year On Scratch!" * The animation name, "68 Stars," references the animation formerly being the 68th animation in total. * This is the first animation to be a two-parter in a single project instead of two separate projects. ** It is also the first multi-parter to use Arabic numerals instead of Roman numerals to denote the parts. * The old-style background of Rusty's house is reused from "Revenge on Chef!", where it was used as Chef's house. Continuity * Rusty and YellowHead temporarily revert to their old art styles, shown between "The Fact Factor" and "Bagel." ** Rusty complains about having no lip-sync, as a callback to the animations prior to "This Can Be a Major Annoyance," in which he is the only character with detailed lip-sync. * Rusty hatching from his egg is shown for the first time. * Labyrinth is introduced and revealed to have caused The Void. * The timeskip from 1999 to 2017 in "The Void Part III" is explained. It is revealed that The Void's explosion dilated time within a star-shaped area surrounding it, including Redville, such that a decade inside the area is equivalent to a year outside of it. ** This contradicts "Black Friday In a Nutshell," which takes place on November 27, 2015, and "Your Driftless Past," which takes place on March 13, 2016. Cultural References * The thumbnail is a reference to the album artwork of Title of Record. * Labyrinth mentions changing the name of the children's book series'' Berenstain Bears'', referencing the name confusion surrounding it. * Rusty calls Illinois a "corrupt state", referencing the high prevalence of corruption in the state. Errors * YellowHead retains his current voice when he is reverted, despite being voiced with text-to-speech until "The Accident" and Rusty having his text-to-speech voice when reverted. Category:Animations Category:Season 4 Category:Major animations